


Recueil d'OS

by Tomlinsxwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsxwolf/pseuds/Tomlinsxwolf
Summary: Alec qui se fait démasquer à cause des paillettes de Magnus, un Raphaël très protecteur envers un certain nouveau vampire... OS en tout genres, venez voir ;) Si vous avez des prompts je suis preneuse :)





	1. Glitter

Alec entre discrètement à l'institut, de la même manière dont il en était parti la veille. Pour une fois il ne passait pas par sa chambre. Il était tôt, personne ne semblait être levé. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait faim. Il n'avait rien mangé avant de partir, pour pouvoir rentrer rapidement. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et s'installa à la table devant un bol de céréales. Visiblement, son absence de cette nuit n'avait pas été aperçue, heureusement pour lui. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Magnus. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que ça durait maintenant... Un jour, il avait trouvé le courage d'inviter Magnus à sortir et Magnus avait accepté. Et ce premier rendez-vous plutôt spécial avait conduit à un autre, puis un autre. Et maintenant il se retrouvait à faire le mur pour pouvoir passer du temps avec le warlock. Et personne ne le savait. 

Il venait de finir son petit-déjeuner lorsque Isabelle fit son entrée. Elle sembla surprise de le trouver ici. 

-Déjà levée? Demanda Alec. 

Elle eu le réflex de regarder ses vêtements et Alec reconnut les vêtement qu'elle portait la veille. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il remarqua et il sourit. 

-Tu as recommencé à voir Meliorn? Tu as de la poussière de fée sur ton haut. 

Izzy soupira. 

-Grillée. Ça fait juste quelques jours. 

Elle eue une moue avant de sourire à pleine dent. 

-Quoi? Alec haussa un sourcil.

-T'as dormi chez Magnus?

Alec écarquilla les yeux. Il n'eu pas le temps de nier puisqu'elle continua. 

-T'as des paillettes... disons un peu partout. Surtout dans les cheveux. 

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les regarda, forcé de constater qu'il y avait bien quelques paillettes sur ses doigts. 

-Je... je sais pas d'où ça vient... 

Izzy soupira une nouvelle fois. 

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler alors?

Elle avait le visage peiné. Et Alec sut. Elle savait. Elle savait pour Magnus et lui. Et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il lui en parle. Parce que elle, elle ne le jugerait pas. Elle, elle était contre tous ces jugements au sein des chasseurs d'ombres. Et il eut honte de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. 

-Je suis désolé... Je sais que t'es pas comme les autres... 

-J'espère bien que tu le sais... Vraiment personne n'est au courant?

-Non.

Isabelle regarda l'entrée de la cuisine et tendit la main à son grand frère, qui la pris. Elle le conduit dans sa propre chambre, pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise et qu'ils puissent parler sans être écoutés. Elle le poussa à s'asseoir sur son lit et s'assit à côté de lui, sans lacher sa main.

-Tu veux bien me raconter? 

-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer... 

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?

Alec se figea.

-Ensemble? On est pas... enfin je... il... 

Izzy fronça les sourcils.

-T'as dormi chez lui, non? 

-Euh oui... 

Isabelle nota le rougissement mais ne dit rien.

-Et tu ne sais pas si vous êtes ensemble? 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne sut pas quoi dire. 

-Okay... commence depuis le début. 

Il pris une grande inspiration et lui raconta tout. Comment il avait remarqué le flirt de Magnus et avait fini par avoir le courage de l'inviter à sortir. Comment Magnus avait accepté et l'avait emmené diner. Comment leur premier baiser l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Comment ils se sont vus, de plus en plus souvent, à des heures de plus en plus improbables pour éviter que l'absence d'Alec à l'institut ne soit remarquée. Comment Magnus lui a donné les clé de son appartement pour qu'il puisse venir lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Comment tout lui venait naturellement près de lui. Aller à son appartement avant même qu'il se réveille pour lui préparer du café et déjeuner avec lui. Y aller tellement tard qu'il réveillait Magnus et finissaient par s'endormir sur le canapé au milieu d'une conversation. Puis plus récemment après son anniversaire, lorsqu'il eu le droit de sortir comme bon lui semble, Magnus lui a demandé de vraiment venir dormir chez lui. Avec lui. Comme la veille. Même si Alec prenait garde à ce que l'on ne remarque pas son absence. Il avait le droit de sortir mais si on l'apprenait, on lui demanderait où il allait. Et Alec ne savait vraiment pas mentir. 

Izzy l'écoutait calmement, souvent en souriant. Lorsqu'il eu fini, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

-C'est absolument adorable! 

-Izzy...

Elle l'ignora superbement.

-Et pour répondre à tes interrogations... Tu as un petit ami.

Il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Et grogna à la vue de plus de paillettes sur sa main.

-Je sais pas Izzy... on a jamais parlé de ça. Pas vraiment. 

-Il serait peut-être temps. 

-Mais ça rendrait tout beaucoup plus... officiel. Et s'il décidait qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui le cache à tout le monde? Et si c'est juste pas sérieux pour lui? 

-Alec... il t'a demandé de dormir avec lui. Sans coucher avec lui, y'a une différence. T'as les clés de son appartement. Et c'est le High Warlock de Brooklyn, donner les clés de son appart', il ne doit pas le faire tous les jours. Vous avez des rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, une preuve écrite?

Il fronça les sourcils. 

-J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. 

-Clairement... En tout cas, je suis très heureuse pour toi Alec, vraiment. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un de bien et Magnus semble l'être. 

-Merci... 

Puis un détail lui revint en tête. 

-Comment tu as su?

-Ça fait quelques semaines que tu as l'air... je sais pas, plus détendu. Tu regardes souvent l'heure, comme si tu attendais quelque chose. Et c'est arrivé quelques fois où je te cherchais sans jamais te trouver. Mais pas assez longtemps pour que je m'inquiète alors je n'ai rien dit. Puis ta chambre est à côté de la mienne, je t'entends souvent ouvrir ta fenêtre ces derniers temps, juste quelques secondes, puis plus aucun bruit. Et il n'y a pas trente-six raisons pour que tu fasses le mur alors... Et les paillettes. C'est la deuxième fois que j'en vois. Et je ne connais qu'une personne qui en porte assez pour pouvoir en projeter sur quelqu'un, surtout s'il s'avère qu'il sort avec cette personne. 

-Trahis par des paillettes. J'ai imaginé cents fois me faire prendre parce qu'on aurait remarqué que je n'étais pas ici... mais les paillettes, non, jamais. 

-Tu devais être trop occupé à l'embrasser pour remarquer ses mains toutes paillettées dans tes cheveux, pas vrai?

-Izzy! 

Cette fois le rougissement était bien plus visible. Et Isabelle rit aux éclats.


	2. Spontanéité

Simon se releva du canapé en marmonant, allant récupérer son téléphone. Quelle idée de l'avoir oublier sur ce meuble, s'il l'avait eu sur lui il n'aurait pas eu à bouger. C'était Clary. 

-Hey Clary, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il aussitôt, habitué à être appelé pour des requêtes ces derniers temps. 

-J'avais juste hum... besoin d'entendre ta voix. 

Quelques semaines plus tôt, cela aurait rendu Simon fou de joie. Mais là, il entendait seulement le ton hésitant de son amie. 

-Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air boulversée. 

-Oui je vais bien. C'est juste un peu bizarre avec Jace maintenant mais on va y travailler. 

Encore une fois, quelques temps plus tôt, cela l'aurait rendu jaloux. 

-Alors, comment va ta mère? J'arrive pas à croire que vous l'avez vraiment sauvée. 

-On doit toujours la réveiller mais au moins elle est loin de Valentin. 

-Quand est-ce que je peux la voir?

Jocelyn était comme une seconde mère pour lui, il la connaissait depuis toujours. Il marchait à travers la pièce, ignorant comme il pouvait le regard posé sur lui. 

-Pourquoi pas demain soir? Elle est ici, à l'infirmerie. Et c'est le mariage d'Alec alors j'aimerai que tu sois mon cavalier. 

A cette demande, il se retourna d'instinct vers l'autre personne présente. 

-Vraiment? Euh, je pensais que tu irais avec Jace.

-C'est plus vraiment d'actualité maintenant... Et tu es la personne avec qui je suis la plus proche au monde. S'il te plait, viens. 

-J'adorerai. 

La personne face à lui haussa un sourcil et Simon se racla la gorge. 

-Mais je serai peut-être en retard, avec le soleil et tout. 

-T'es le meilleur. Je te vois demain. 

-Ouais. 

Il souria et raccrocha, se retournant pour reposer son téléphone. Soudain, deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent mais il ne sursauta même pas, trop habitué maintenant. Une voix grave à l'accent hyspanique se fit entendre à son oreille. 

-Alors tu vas être son rencard?

Simon laissa échapper un petit rire. 

-Oh non, je suis le rencard de personne. 

L'autre grogna. Cette fois-ci, Simon rit ouvertement et se retourna dans l'entreinte. 

-Sauf le tien. 

Et il l'embrassa rapidement, joueur, soutirant un sourire en coin de son petit ami. 

-Elle a intérêt à garder ses mains pour elle si elle veut les garder attachées au reste de son corps. 

Simon leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. 

-Tu sais qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi de cette manière. 

Il regagna son sérieux pour ce qu'il avait à dire. 

-Et ça fait un moment que je ne le suis plus, tu le sais, pas vrai? C'était avant que je ne te connaisse. 

L'autre se détendit sensiblement à ces mots et Simon regagna sa joie naturelle. 

-Dis, tu me prêtes un costume? 

Et son vis-à-vis grogna de nouveau, défaitiste. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non à cet adorable vampire face à lui. 

-D'accord. Mais si tu l'abîmes, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner... Comme pour toutes ces vestes que tu as ruinées, hum? 

Simon rougit aux souvenirs de comment il s'était en effet fait pardonner pour avoir détruit quelques vestes. Pas toutes involontairement.

-Deal. 

ooOooOooOoo

Simon quitta l'hôtel précipitament, le soleil était couché depuis quelques minutes déjà mais un certain vampire l'avait mis en retard. L'avantage d'être un vampire, c'est qu'il mis seulement quelques minutes à rejoindre l'institut. Il se fit indiquer la salle pour la cérémonie et y entra, espérant ne pas être trop en retard. Il repéra Clary au premier rang et passa devant elle, la faisant se relever lorsqu'elle le reconnu. 

-Hey, désolé d'être en retard. Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose? Je suis parti au coucher du soleil...

C'était un demi mensonge mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Non tu es là à temps... Simon tu as l'air incroyable. 

Elle le dévisageait de haut en bas et cela le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Merci, j'ai emprunté un costume à Raphaël. Embrasse le nouveau moi, dit-il en l'enlaçant. 

Il remarqua le regard amère de Jace qui était près d'Alec, devant l'autel. Il recula rapidement, n'ayant pas envie de s'attirer les foudres du blond, surtout qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'en faire. 

-Alors, comment va ta mère? 

-Elle va bien, Luke est avec elle pour la surveiller. 

Soudain un grand bruit retentit, le Frère Silencieux présent réclama le silence pour que la cérémonie commence. Une musique débuta et Simon jetta un oeil à Alec, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Isabelle fit son entrée et Simon lui sourit lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux. Puis Lydia fit son entrée. Elle était magnifique et il laissa échapper un «wahou». Et Alec eut l'air étrange, ce qui intriguait Simon. Il aida Lydia à se placer face à lui. Puis elle pris le bracelet que tendait Isabelle et le mis au poignet du brun. Alec esquissa un demi sourire et Simon se demanda si c'était vraiment son choix de se marier. Un homme est censé être heureux le jour de son mariage et Simon trouvait qu'Alec avait l'air tout sauf heureux. Néanmois il attrappa le collier que tendait Jace et le mis au cou de Lydia. Puis le Frère Silencieux annonça qu'ils devaient se marquer l'un l'autre avec la rune de mariage. Lydia pris sa stèle, et avant de marquer Alec elle le regarda, comme pour lui demander une dernière fois s'il était sûr. Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. La stèle allait toucher sa peau lorsque tout s'arrêta. 

Il y eu le bruit sourd de la lourde porte qui s'ouvrait et les deux -presque- mariés relevèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce. Et Magnus Bane fit son entrée. Il ne fit que quelques mètres et s'arrêta, son regard ne quittant pas Alec. Ce dernier se figea complètement, comme s'il avait même oublié de respirer. Toujours face à Lydia mais la tête complètement dans la direction de Magnus. Simon vit Maryse se retourner pour voir Magnus. 

-Qu'est-ce que ce sorcier fait ici? 

Son ton était plein d'hostilité. Elle regarda le warlock puis son fils, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Simon perçu des chuchotements grâce à son ouïe développée. 

-Izzy, est-ce qu'Alec a invité Magnus?

-Je l'ai fait. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il se montrerai.

Maryse se leva et se dirigea droit vers Magnus. 

-Magnus, quitte ce mariage tout de suite. 

Le warlock l'arrêta d'une main et avança de deux pas, gardant ses yeux rivés sur Alec alors qu'il parlait. Il détourna le regard une seule seconde pour inciter Maryse à ne pas répliquer. 

-Maryse, c'est entre ton fils et moi. Je partirai s'il me le demande. 

Le silence s'installa et les deux hommes se fixaient toujours. Simon était plutôt confu. Pourquoi Magnus venait interrompre le mariage d'Alec? Est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux? Alec était gay? Simon se sentait presque concerné par ce qui se passait devant lui.

-Hey, ça va aller? Souffla Jace à Alec. 

Alec ne sourcilla même pas, comme incapable de quitter Magnus des yeux. Puis Lydia essaya de capter son attention. 

-Alec... Hey? 

Alec se tourna enfin vers elle. Il avait l'air boulversé. 

-J'ai... je... j'ai du mal à respirer, souffla-t-il. 

-Je sais, ça va aller, sourit la blonde. 

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je croyais qu'on prenait la bonne décision mais ça l'est pas. 

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. 

-Lydia, je suis désolé. 

-Hey, dit-elle doucement en touchant une de ses joues. Tu mérites d'être heureux... okay? J'irais bien. 

Puis elle lui pressa l'épaule comme pour l'encourager. Et Simon réalisa qu'il avait deviné juste. Et Lydia était au courant. Alec et Magnus... de nouveau en train de se regarder. Alec s'était enfin tourné complètement vers lui. Puis il descendit les deux marches devant l'autel. Et fit une pause, comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains avant d'y aller. Aller vas-y, pensa Simon. Au moment où il avança, Maryse vint à sa rencontre. 

-Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fais? 

-Assez. 

Il ne s'était pas arrêté, ne détournant pas le regard de Magnus, esquivant sa mère sur son chemin. Il atteignit enfin le warlock qu'il pris par le col de sa veste et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Devant tout le monde. Simon eu le temps de voir l'expression de surprise de Magnus avant que ce dernier ne s'abandonne au baiser. Pour une raison obscure, Simon se sentait sourire comme un idiot face à la scène. Ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, Magnus souriait avant qu'Alec ne se penche à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent enfin et Alec eut l'air de reprendre conscience. 

-Tu ne cesses jamais de m'impressioner Alec, souffla Magnus. 

-Ouais... qu'est-ce que je viens de faire? Répondit-il sur le même ton. 

Ils se tournèrent vers l'autel où Maryse se tenait. Elle les fixa quelques secondes et quitta la pièce en trombe, Robert la suivant de près. Isabelle se précipita vers son frère, sourire aux lèvres. 

-Alec, je suis tellement fière de toi. 

Le brun sourit, ému du soutien de sa soeur. Et Simon décida de faire son entrée, toujours en souriant. Il espérait pouvoir détendre un peu Alec en lui montrant sa forme de soutien.

-Les gars, c'était incroyable. C'était comme regarder The Graduate en live. Vous savez, le film de Dustin Hoffman? Celui qui est génial? Tu étais Ben, dit-il en pointant Magnus. Elaaaiiine, et tu étais Elaine! 

Il pointa Alec qui eu le début d'un regard plutôt meurtrier alors il se rattrappa rapidement. Il nota les hochements de tête approbatifs d'Isabelle. 

-Je veux dire, une version plus grande, masculine et belle d'elle, mais à l'autel tu étais genre... «Ben!». Et puis, et puis maintenant vous êtes tous les deux assis dans le bus à la fin du film, totalement excités mais se demandant genre «mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?»... vous voyez? 

Alec se tourna vers Isabelle. Il se voulait ennuyé mais d'une certaine manière Simon savait qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

-Qui a invité le vampire? 

Isabelle et lui-même eu l'air dépités.

-Sérieusement? Demanda-t-il. Si c'est comme ça, je vais retourner au près de celui qui m'apprécie à ma juste valeur. 

Son ton était rieur, leur faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde offencé. Mais Isabelle tiqua. 

-Celui?

-Oups. 

Il couvrit sa bouche de ses mains. S'il avait eu une chance de s'en sortir, elle disparue à ce movement, car maintenant Alec et Magnus le regardaient, intrigués. Il soupira dramatiquement.

-Il est temps de vous dire que je ne suis plus un coeur à prendre alors... 

Ses trois interlocuteurs écarquillèrent les yeux, en parfaite synchronisation. 

-Tu as dit «celui»... tu veux dire que... toi... tu... 

-Que moi je quoi, Alec? Rit Simon. Que j'ai un boyfriend? C'est le cas! 

-Est-ce que tu es toujours en train de blaguer pour détendre l'atmosphère? Demanda Isabelle. 

-Nope. Je suis avec Raph depuis quelques semaines maintenant. 

-Raph? Demanda Magnus, l'air ébahi. Comme dans Raphaël Santiago? 

Si Simon était capable de rougir, il l'aurait fait en réalisant qu'il avait parlé de Raphaël sous le nom de Raph, comme il l'appelle parfois. 

-Oui. Tu m'en voudras pas de te voler la vedette avec cette grande nouvelle Alec, hein? 

Le Nephilim était sans voix. 

-Si tu pouvais le crier sur tous les toits pour détourner l'attention sur Alec, je crois qu'il t'en serait très reconnaissant, souria Izzy.

Simon pouffa et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatres à rire. 

-Plus sérieusement, merci Alec, tu m'as donné le courage d'enfin en parler à quelqu'un. Personne ne le savait. 

-Euh... de rien? 

-Bon puisqu'il n'y pas pas de mariage, je vais vraiment rentrer. 

Il les salua et décida de retarder légèrement son départ, voulant parler à Clary. Elle parlait avec Jace puis Magnus se joigni à eux et bientôt, tout le groupe sorti de la salle. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas s'il y avait une nouvelle crise. Il les chercha quelques minutes avant de renoncer et commencer à partir lorsque Clary le rattrappa, lui disant que Camille avait le Livre Blanc. Il écourta la conversation et parti retrouver Raphaël.


	3. Peur et possessivité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS fait suite au précédent :)

Simon s'apprêtait à quitter l'institut après le presque mariage d'Alec. Ce mariage était épique. Alec et Magnus. Ça, c'était quelque chose que Simon n'avait pas vu venir. Alec, ce garçon qui n'aime pas avoir l'attention sur lui, a envoyé balader son mariage avec Lydia pour embrasser un warlock, et pas n'importe lequel, Magnus Bane s'il vous plait, devant ses parents et des membres de l'Enclave. Tout ça devant l'autel. Simon avait envié son courage. Et l'avait imité quelques minutes plus tard. 

-Simon, attends! 

Simon se retourna et vit Clary et Jace venir vers lui. Il su en voyant la rousse que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-On a besoin de ton aide.

De la part de Jace, c'était étonnant. Ça inquièta aussitôt Simon. Il questionna Clary du regard.

-Le Livre Blanc, il contient le sort qui peut réveiller ma mère. Mais elle l'a caché pour que Valentin ne le trouve jamais. 

-On a une piste, Jace poursuit. 

Clary lui montra un grand tissu.

-C'est le marque pages du Livre Blanc? Demande Simon. 

-C'est une partie même du Livre. Magnus a traqué son propriétaire à l'Hotel DuMort mais... la voix de Clary devint hésitante. Il appartient à Camille. 

Simon flancha légèrement mais se reconcentra. 

-Okay... Je vais arranger un rendez-vous avec Raphaël. 

-Merci. 

Il quitta l'institut sans rien ajouter. Il arriva rapidement à l'Hotel DuMort et trouva Raphaël sans difficulté. 

-Simon, déjà de retour? Je pensais que le mariage serait plus long. 

Simon se fit une joie de lui expliquer la raison de son avance, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Le mariage a été annulé! Oh tu aurais du voir ça, c'était incroyable! La cérémonie avait commencé, Lydia était à deux doigts de marquer la rune sur Alec et la porte s'est ouverte. Magnus a fait son entrée et il est resté là au bout de l'allée sans dire un mot. Alec avait l'air totalement perdu mais il pouvait pas quitter Magnus des yeux. Maryse s'est levé et a demandé à Magnus de partir et il a refusé en disant qu'il partirai si Alec le lui demandait. Puis Lydia a appelé Alec et il a dit qu'il pouvait pas se marier et Lydia a compris et lui a dit que c'était bon qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Il s'est tourné vers Magnus, qui bougeait pas et ne disait rien, il se sont fixés, c'était intense. Puis Alec a marché vers Magnus. Sa mère a essayé de l'arrêter et il a juste dit “assez” avant de prendre Magnus par le col de sa veste et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. C'était génial!

-Dios, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler.

-Pour quoi faire, respirer? Je suis mort, j'en ai pas besoin.

-Comme si ça t'en empêchais avant. 

-Non pas vraiment. 

Simon abordait toujours son sourire et était heureux de constater que le vampire face à lui avait un sourire en coin, comme s'il ne pouvait pas le stopper. Puis il fronça les sourcils. 

-Magnus? 

-Oui j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissez...

-Oh je sais qui est Magnus... Alors il fréquente un shadowhunter. Je devrai lui rendre une petite visite.

-Quoi, pourquoi? 

-C'est un vieil ami. 

Simon n'avait aucune idée que Raphaël et Magnus pouvaient se connaître. Et encore moins être amis. 

-En parlant de Magnus... Il a traqué Camille ici... Ils vont arriver pour t'en parler. 

Raphaël hocha la tête. 

-Et tu devrais peut-être savoir que j'ai dit à Magnus, Alec et Isabelle qu'on est ensemble. 

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux sous l'étonnement. Il n'eut pas le temps de féliciter son petit ami pour avoir eu le courage de révéler son secret car les filles firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Raphaël leur fit face et Simon se plaça instinctivement à ses côtés. 

-Pour des shadowhunters, vous ne semblez pas faire beaucoup de chasse. 

Raphaël et son incroyable don pour vous faire sentir les bienvenus, pensa Simon. 

-Le job consiste un peu plus que tuer des démons, rétorqua Isabelle. 

-On doit parler à Camille. On sait que tu l'as, on l'a traquée jusqu'ici. 

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit... retenue pour le moment. Je peux vous aider autrement? 

Avant que Clary ne puisse répondre, Simon les coupa. 

-Juste une seconde. 

Et il guida Raphaël un peu plus loin. 

-Écoute, je sais que ça paraît dingue mais on doit les laisser parler à Camille. Elle a un livre de sorts qui peut réveiller Jocelyn Fairchild. Valentin doit avoir la Coupe. C'est tout le monde obscur qui est en danger. 

-Elle est bien trop dangereuse. Tu as déjà oublié la dernière fois que tu as “parlé” avec elle? Dit Raphaël d'un ton grave. 

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait encore me tuer. 

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, si Valentin a la Coupe alors tout le monde obscur est en danger. Camille rendra seulement la situation encore pire. 

Sur ses mots, Raphaël reparti en direction des filles. 

-Je vous apporterai les affaires de Camille mais il n'est pas question que vous lui parliez. 

Clary jetta un coup d'oeil à Simon, avant de parler. 

-Ses affaires? Ce n'est pas le genre de livre qu'elle laissera à la vue de tout le monde. 

-Je suis désolé mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. 

Clary continuait de regarder Simon, comme si elle attendait de lui qu'il fasse quelque chose. 

-Je croyais qu'on était des alliés.

-Et nous le sommes. Mais les shadowhunters n'ont pas l'autorité d'interférer dans les affaires des Enfants de la Nuit. Vous comptez sur l'Enclave mais les vampires comptent sur moi. Camille reste où elle est. 

-Tu fais une énorme ereur. 

ooOooOooOoo

Après ça, Raphaël parti chercher les affaires de Camille. Clary et Isabelle sont venues directement dans sa direction. 

-Simon, on doit vraiment trouver ce livre.

-Je sais Clary mais je peux rien faire de plus. 

-Tu ne peux pas nous faire entrer là où elle est?

Simon souffla. 

-Non je ne peux pas. Ça reviendrait à trahir Raphaël et le clan. 

-Alors tu refuses de nous aider? De m'aider?

-Clary, tu dois comprendre que je suis un vampire, et je vis ici. Tu imagines ce que je risque si je fais ça? Raphaël me fait confiance. 

Simon tourna les talons. C'était dur de ne pas aider Clary. Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir Raphaël. Tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. L'excuse du vampire est quand même bien pratique. Si seulement elle savait que même s'il n'était pas un vampire, il ne trahirai pas Raphaël. 

ooOooOooOoo

Simon était parti dans sa chambre, principalement pour ne plus avoir à faire à Clary et Isabelle. Sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement et claqua contre le mur. 

-Raphaël? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? 

Raphaël sembla surpris de le voir.

-Tu es là...

-Oui bien sûr que je suis là, c'est ma chambre aux dernières nouvelles. 

-Elles ont pris Camille. Dit-il d'un ton colérique. 

-Oh merde. Attends... tu as eu l'air surpris que je sois là... tu... tu croyais que je les avait aidé, c'est ça? Que je t'ai trahis?

Simon eu l'air blessé que Raphaël puisse douter de lui. Raphaël baissa les yeux. 

-Clary est ta meilleure amie.

-J'y crois pas. Comment tu peux douter de moi? D'accord j'ai essayé de te convaincre de les laisser lui parler mais c'est tout! C'est tout ce que j'ai fait, te parler, les yeux dans les yeux, honnêtement! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai dit oui? Parce que oui, elles m'ont demandé de les emmener à Camille mais j'ai refusé! Tu sais pourquoi?

Simon avait l'air de plus en plus en colère. Il était blessé. 

-Parce que je suis loyal! A toi! Parce que je ne fais jamais rien derrière ton dos, parce que je suis toujours honnête avec toi! Parce que jamais je ne te trahirai! Et toi? Toi, à la seconde où mes amis font quelque chose contre toi, tu crois que je suis avec eux? Pour qui tu me prends Raphaël?! 

Raphaël n'eut pas le temps de répondre, surpris par la colère du plus jeune, qui s'enfui à une vitesse vampirique. Raphaël resta planté là quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il a eu tord, terriblement tord de douter de Simon. Mais lorsqu'un des membres du clan est venu le prévenir que Camille n'était plus dans son cercueil, il avait su que Clary et Isabelle étaient derrière ça. Mais il ne savait pas si Simon serait avec elles. Et le doute s'installa. Alors il s'est précipité à la chambre du brun, ayant desoin d'une preuve qu'il soit parti. Mais il était là. Sous son toit, avec lui. Pas avec elle. Mais sa surprise s'est vue. Et Simon l'a visiblement très mal pris. Raphaël souffla. Il décida de lui laisser quelques minutes pour se calmer, pensant qu'il ne partirait pas bien loin et qu'il reviendrait rapidement. Il fit passer le mot de la fuite de Camille, disant à tout le monde d'être sur ses gardes. Les minutes passaient et Simon ne revenait pas. Suivant son mauvais pressentiment, il sorti de l'hotel et parcouru rapidement les rues autours, cherchant Simon. 

Puis il l'entendit. Un cri de douleur. Et il reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille. Simon. Raphaël se rua dans cette direction et tomba sur une scène qui le hantera longtemps. Simon était là, recroquevillé sur le sol, ses vêtements recouverts de sang. Son sang. Il était entouré par trois shadowhunters. Et l'un d'entre eux le retenait par un lassot entouré à la cheville du vampire. Ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu fuir. Les deux autres s'acharnaient sur le plus jeune en le ruant de coups. L'un d'eux avait le nez en sang, l'autre l'arcade. Simon s'était défendu. Et Raphaël vit des poignards, pleins de sang, dans leurs mains. Ce n'était pas de la chasse ou une mise à mort. C'était de la torture. Et Raphaël n'eut plus qu'une pensée en tête. Tuer. 

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, ils se sont fait surprendre, trop occupé à torturer Simon. Il brisa la nuque de celui qui retenait Simon par la cheville, ce qui interpella les deux autres. Il en frappa un au visage avant de s'emparer de sa lame et de la lui planter en plein coeur. Il se retourna sur le dernier et lui planta ses crocs dans la gorge, l'arranchant avec ses dents. Une fois les trois corps au sol, il s'approcha de Simon, qui était à peine conscient. Il papillona des yeux. 

-Tu saignes? Souffla-t-il. 

-Dios, Simon. J'ai égorgé l'un d'entre eux. Toi, tu t'es fait salement amoché. Je te ramène à l'hotel, ça va aller. 

Simon hocha faiblement la tête et senti à peine se faire soulever du sol. En quelques minutes ils étaient de retour dans la chambre du jeune vampire et Raphaël le déposa délicatement sur son lit. Un peu de repos et du sang le guériront rapidement. C'est ce que Raphaël pensait. Mais à peine il se retrounait pour aller chercher du sang, Simon se pencha violement sur le côté du lit et vomi du sang. En grande quantité.

-Simon!

Il se précipita à ses côté, le soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Simon hurlait de douleurs entre les vomissements. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Un vampire n'est pas censé pouvoir vomir. Poison, pensa Raphaël. Et une seule personne pouvait l'aider. Il pris son téléphone d'une main, gardant l'autre dans le dos de Simon. 

ooOooOooOoo

-Raphaël. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce que tu me reproches l'évasion de Camille. Tu sais bien que je ne la veux pas dehors. 

-Magnus, j'ai besoin de ton aide à l'hotel, maintenant! Simon a été attaqué, je pense qu'il est empoisonné, il est à peine conscient et il vomi beaucoup de sang! 

Magnus n'avait jamais entendu Raphaël aussi paniqué. 

-J'arrive. 

Il raccrocha et fit aussitôt un portail. Alec le questionna du regard, tenant encore Clary dans ses bras. Jace venait de partir avec Valentin. 

-Simon a été attaqué et possiblement empoisonné. Il est au DuMort. 

-Quoi?! Clary cria.

-Venez. 

Il indiqua le portail. Izzy passa la première, puis Clary. Magnus attendait Alec, qui passa devant lui en lui souriant légèrement. Il arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'hotel où un vampire les escorta à la chambre de Simon. Magnus entra le premier et ce qu'il vit l'inquèta aussitôt. La quantité de sang était impressionnante, un humain serait mort. Raphaël était tendu et ses épaules se relâchèrent visiblement à la vue du warlock. Magnus se mit aussitôt au travail, guérissant Simon. Mais lorsque Raphaël vit qui suivi, il se raidi aussitôt et se leva. 

-Raph... 

Simon souffla derrière lui. Raphaël le repris aussitôt contre lui mais ne lâchant pas Clary du regard. 

-Simon! 

Elle fit un pas dans leur direction mais Raphaël la coupa. 

-Toi tu ne t'approches pas. 

-Pardon? 

-¿Estás sordo? Tu ne t'approches pas. 

-Mais c'est mon meilleur ami!

-Ah oui? Tu n'agis pas vraiment comme tel pourtant!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tu n'as pas à décider pour lui, si je veux être à ses côtés j'y serai. 

\- Chica estúpida. Si tu étais vraiment son amie, tu n'agirais pas comme ça! Lui demander de trahir son clan pour faire échaper la vampire la plus dangereuse au monde, qui je te rappelle, a tué Simon. Elle l'a tué et toi, tu lui demandes de la libérer? T'es tu seulement demandé s'il serait d'accord avec ça? 

-Je...

-Oui toi, toi et encore toi! Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Clary Fairchild! Egoísta! 

Clary resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Puis elle demanda.

-Magnus, est-ce qu'il va guérir? 

-Oui, j'ai pu drainer le poison. Je guéri ses plaies. Du repos et du sang et ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux dans quelques heures. 

Elle hocha la tête et alla au fond de la pièce, là où sont Alec et Isabelle. Alec observait Magnus, ce qui n'échappa pas au latino. 

-Alors c'est lui le Nephilim qui a plaqué sa fiancée à l'autel pour toi, Magnus ? Demanda-t-il.

Magnus eu un sourire en coin. 

-Oui c'est lui. Il contina, plus bas. Et toi, c'est lui le vampire qui te donne l'impression que ton coeur mort bat encore ?

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à nier en bloc lorsqu'il croisa le regard du warlock. Sérieux, curieux, compréhensif. 

-Oui, c'est lui. Chuchota-t-il. 

Ça faisait du bien de se confier à Magnus. Sans se douter que Simon était plus conscient qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et si le plus jeune se mit à avoir un grand sourire, Raphaël se dit qu'il était simplement endormi.


	4. La potion

Alec était épuisé. Trois jours qu'ils traquaient un groupe de démons avec Isabelle et Jace. Trois jours pour les exterminer tous. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Magnus et ça le tuait. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ça avait toujours été compliqué pour lui de quitter l'institut sans se faire voir. Ou trouver des excuses lorsque c'était le cas. Mais son envie de voir Magnus n'avait fait que croire. Et ces derniers temps, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'ils ne se voient. Alors là, trois jours, c'était trop. 

-On va manger un morceau à Taki's? Proposa Isabelle. 

Et merde. Il n'avait vraiment pas la force d'inventer une excuse.

-Allez-y, moi je rentre. 

Et il fila avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de protester, croisant les doigts pour qu'ils prennent leur temps. Il arriva rapidement chez Magnus, étant près de chez lui. Il ne pris pas la peine de le prévenir, ni même de toquer. Il sorti sa clé, souriant au souvenir du jour où Magnus le lui avait donné. Il y avait encore quelques semaines il n'osait pas l'utiliser et prenait toujours le temps d'être sûr que Magnus n'était pas occupé avant de venir toquer à sa porte. Mais plus maintenant. Leur relation avait bien évoluée ses dernières semaines. Depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments, autant à lui-même qu'à Magnus. Ce dernier le lui avait avoué les siens quelques jours plus tôt. Il rougit au souvenir de sa déclaration, et à la réaction qu'avait eu Magnus. Alec s'était attendu à peu près à tout, sauf à ce que le warlock lui saute dessus et lui arrache son t-shirt. Littéralement. 

Il secoua la tête et déverrouilla enfin la porte. Il monta les escaliers et se débarrassa de son équipement dans l'entrée. Habituellement, Magnus serait déjà venu l'accueillir. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il était sorti. 

-Magnus? 

Il l'appella en entrant dans le salon et se figea une secondes avant de se précipiter sur Magnus, qui était allongé sur le sol. Inconscient et entouré de morceaux de verre.

-Magnus?! Est-ce que tu m'entends? 

Il pressa deux doigts à sa gorge et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il senti un pouls. Il l'inspecta en quête de blessures et trouva un de ses avant bras ensanglanté. Son coeur se serra. Il se sentait paniquer. Magnus a du être attaqué. Il ne peut pas juste avoir eu un malaise, ce n'était pas possible. Il extirpa son téléphone de sa poche et appella le numéro qu'il cherchait. Isabelle répondi à la deuxième sonnerie, au grand soulagement d'Alec. 

-Alec, t'as changé d'avis? On allait partir. 

-Izzy, il faut que tu m'aides! Il est inconscient, je sais pas quoi faire, il y a du sang... 

-Alec, stop et respire. 

Alec s'arrêta et respira un grand coup.

-Calme-toi, tu paniques. De qui est-ce que tu me parles, où es-tu? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Magnus, je l'ai trouvé inconscient et son bras saigne et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis censé faire! Il a du être attaqué... 

Isabelle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'Alec de paniquer comme ça. 

-D'accord, on arrive. Calme-toi et soigne son bras, tu peux faire ça. On va couvrir son appartement pour chercher des traces de l'agresseur, okay? 

Avant qu'Alec n'ai le temps de répondre, la brune raccrocha. Elle releva la tête vers un Jace intrigué. 

-Alec a trouvé Magnus inconscient chez lui et il est blessé, il pense qu'il s'est fait attaquer. Il panique totalement.

Jace écarquilla les yeux. 

-Wahou, il doit vraiment paniquer pour t'appeler. Je parie qu'il n'a même pas percuté ce qu'il vient de faire. Je veux dire, on est pas censé savoir qu'il était chez Magnus. 

-Oh... Il va paniquer encore plus quand il va se rendre compte qu'on arrive alors. 

-Tant pis pour lui. Fallait pas nous cacher qu'il sort avec Magnus. 

Jace souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. 

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Demanda la brune. 

-Attends, t'imagines sa tête quand il va comprendre qu'on sait? 

-Te moque pas, Isabelle le frappa à l'épaule. 

-Aouch! 

Ils partirent et arrivèrent à leur tour assez rapidement. Ils entrèrent directement et silencieusement, inspectant des signes d'attaque. Alec ne sembla pas les entendre, tournant son dos à l'entrée, Magnus face à lui, allongé sur le divan. Alec replaçait une mèche de cheveux du warlock toujours inconscient.

OooOooOooO

Alec avait regardé son téléphone quelques secondes, réalisant qu'Isabelle avait raccroché. Il secoua la tête et rangea son portable, reportant toute son attention sur Magnus. Il le pris dans ses bras et le plaça sur le canapé. Magnus ne réagit pas. Alec pris son bras et inspecta la blessure qui était là. Des morceaux de verre étaient présents. Il se leva rapidement et alla chercher le kit de soins que Magnus gardait dans la salle de bain. Magnus l'avait déjà soigné avec ça à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'Alec refusait que le warlock utilise sa magie pour des petites blessures, il insistait tout de même pour le soigner comme un mundane le ferait. Aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés. Il nettorya le plus gros du sang pour mieux voir les plaies, veillant à éviter les morceaux de verre. Ce n'était pas trop grave heureusement, mais Magnus allait avoir mal à son réveil. Il se mit à espérer que Magnus ne reprenne pas conscience pendant qu'il retirerait les bouts de verre. Il s'aida d'une pince trouvée dans le kit et veilla à n'en oublier aucun. Il nettoya méticuleusement les plaies et banda son bras. 

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus occupé, sa panique revint. Qui avait attaqué Magnus? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait? Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, il allait amèrement le regretter lorsqu'il le trouverait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Comment cet homme face à lui pouvait-il l'aimer, lui? Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front lorsque Magnus fronça les sourcils, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Alec s'approcha encore plus près, lui caressant les joues, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. 

-Hey Mags...

-Hey love, sourit faiblement Magnus, visiblement luttant pour se réveiller complètement. 

-Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles, souffla Alec. 

Le warlock fronça les sourcils, confus. 

-Pourquoi? 

-Je t'ai trouvé inconscient et blessé il y a une quinzaine de minutes maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Une attaque?

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Ma tête me fait un mal de chien.

Magnus parlait lentement, comme s'il était sur le point de se rendormir.

-De quoi tu te souviens? Tenta Alec. 

-De ton magnifique corps nu dans mon lit ce matin... 

Alec décida de ne pas relever ce commentaire mais rougit tout de même jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. 

-Mags... ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas pu venir ici.

Avant que Magnus ne puisse réagir, quelqu'un explosa de rire derrière Alec qui se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. 

-Jace?! 

Le blond essayait en vain de contenir son rire, les deux mains sur sa bouche comme s'il se retenait depuis trop longtemps. Alec vit Izzy retenir un rire alors qu'elle frappa Jace à l'épaule. 

-Tu vas arrêter de glousser oui? 

-Désolé mais tu as entendu Magnus? 

Alec fronça les sourcils, confus puis ça le frappa. La dernière phrase de Magnus. Oh non. Non non non non non non...Il les regarda, horrifié. Isabelle frappa de nouveau Jace. 

-Aller, on arrête de le faire souffrir le pauvre, il va nous faire une attaque. 

Jace calma son rire et s'approcha de son frère, toujours figé près d'un Magnus qui avait l'air absolument passif face à la situation. 

-Alec relaxe, ça fait des semaines qu'on est au courant pour Magnus et toi. Tout va bien, respire. 

-Qu-quoi? 

Isabelle s'approcha à son tour. 

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais cacher que tu as un petit ami à ton parabataï et à moi? 

Choqué, Alec fit la navette entre sa soeur, Jace et Magnus, tentant de comprendre la situation. Mais il remarqua les yeux fermé de Magnus et lui carressa la joue. 

-Magnus?

-Hum... 

Le warlock se redressa complètement, visiblement plus réveillé. Puis il remarqua le bandage sur son bras.

-Tu m'as... soigné? Qu'est-ce que j'avais?

-Tu avais des morceaux de verre dans le bras. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien? Il continua rapidement. Ne redis pas ce que tu as dit juste avant. 

-Oh mais Jace n'attend que ça! Sourit Magnus. Ça me revient... Je travaillais sur une potion visant à retrouver des souvenirs qui a clairement besoin d'ajustements. Elle m'a glissé des mains et aussitôt à l'air libre je me suis sentis m'évanouir. Ça arrive de temps en temps, c'est le risque du métier. 

Alec souffla de soulagement. Pas d'attaque. Personne ne voulait de mal à son Magnus. 

-Espèce d'idiot, siffla Isabelle. La prochaine fois que tu fais des expériences, préviens Alec! Le pauvre était complètement paniqué. 

-Izzy! Alec rougit. 

-Vraiment? Demanda Magnus.

Alec hocha faiblement la tête. Pas la peine de nier, Isabelle et Jace ne le laisseraient pas faire. 

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est là? Ajouta Jace. Alec a cru qu'on t'avait attaqué et nous a appelé à l'aide.

-C'est bon on a compris, souffla Alec. J'ai paniqué, contents? J'étais inquiet, tu ne te réveillais pas. 

-Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi darling, tu le sais bien. Et donc je me souviens que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trois jours, alors viens ici. 

Alec n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Magnus l'avait attrappé par le col de son t-shirt pour l'embrasser. Alec répondit au baiser aussitôt. Après tout, Magnus lui avait terriblement manqué en plus de lui avoir fait une belle frayeur. Tant pis pour les spectateurs, de toute manière, ils étaient au courant. 

-C'est adorable, souffla la brune. 

-C'est affreusement gênant, répondit le blond. 

Magnus s'écarta pour montrer la porte du doigt. 

-Et la suite est absolument privée alors dehors!


	5. L'entraînement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de PrettyboyyAlec sur Twitter. 
> 
> Malec ont une session intense d'entraînement à l'Institut, tout transpirants et torse-nus, ce qui tourne rapidement en une session d'un tout autre genre.

Alec était à la salle d'entraînement à l'Institut. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là. Enfin, s'entraîner lui manquait et il savait qu'il devait toujours être au meilleur de sa forme pour combattre en cas de besoin, mais être chez Magnus était tellement plus plaisant. Il se retint de se frapper. Concentration. Ne pas penser à Magnus maintenant. Faire son boulot et après retourner à l'appartement près de lui. 

Il avait commencé son entraînement par un jogging entre l'appartement de Magnus et l'Institut. Il était arrivé dans la salle d'entraînement sans avoir vu personne. Il pris soin de mettre des bandages à ses mains et après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il commença à frapper le sac de sable face à lui. Après un certain moment, il se débarrassa de son t-shirt dans un coin de la pièce, le tissu lui collant désagréablement la peau. Il décida de pratiquer ses mouvements avec sa lame. Mais il pensait toujours à Magnus. Son petit ami. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il lui semblait impossible de ne pas penser à lui. En réalité, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, le warlock ne quittait plus ses pensées depuis leur toute première rencontre. Magnus était tellement...

-D'où vient ce sourire? Tu penses à moi j'espère? 

Ici. Magnus était ici. Alec se senti rougir malgré lui, pris sur le fait. Magnus était appuyé contre la porte close, donc il était probablement entré par là sans qu'Alec ne s'en rende compte. Ça, ou un portail directement dans la pièce. L'un comme l'autre, Alec aurait du l'entendre et ne pas se laisser surprendre de la sorte. Bravo Alec. 

-Magnus. 

Alec avait la respiration saccadée. A cause de son entraînement ou de la vue face à lui, il ne saurait le dire maintenant. Magnus était stupéfiant. Il portait des vêtements noirs, ce qui est inhabituel et Alec reconnaît ses propres vêtements. Un bas de jogging et un sweat à capuche, zippé jusqu'à son cou. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que voir Magnus dans ses vêtements le troublerait autant. Et il y avait mieux. Magnus avait ses cheveux au naturel, sans gel, sans piques. Ce qu'Alec préférait en somme. Il pouvait voir que Magnus portait peu de maquillage, ses yeux simplement cerclés de crayon noir. Mais il pouvait toujours voir quelques paillettes. Même dans la tenue la plus simple du monde, Magnus était à couper le souffle. Et le plus important, Magnus était en sueur. 

-T'as couru? Demanda Alec, surpris.

-En effet. Il s'approcha et haussa un sourcil, rieur. Tu crois que je garde ce corps de rêve par magie? 

Il ne laissa pas à Alec le temps de répondre. 

-Je m'entraîne aussi. Alors quand j'ai trouvé ton mot confirmant l'abandon pur et simple de ma personne dans ce lit trop grand pour moi, pour venir t'entraîner ici, je me suis dit que j'allais te rejoindre. 

Alec ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. 

-Oh, alors je t'ai abandonné? Je suis à peu près certain de te l'avoir dit hier soir pourtant. 

Magnus sourit malicieusement. 

\- Et je me souviens avoir essayé de te convaincre de ne pas y aller... Et un autre genre d'exercice était impliqué en tant que remplacement... Tu n'en as pas eu assez? 

Magnus lui fit un clin d’œil qu'Alec qualifiait d'aguicheur et il rougit. 

-Magnus... 

-Aller shadowhunter, viens t'entraîner. 

Soudain, une épée apparue dans les mains de Magnus et en une fraction de seconde il était en position de combat, attendant Alec. Ce dernier était sans voix. S'entraîner avec Magnus? Ça promettait d'être intéressant. Alec se mit en position, lame toujours en main. Et le combat commença. 

Si Alec était de blesser Magnus, sa crainte disparue rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Magnus était un excellent combattant. Rapide. Fort. Intelligent. Il n'aurait jamais penser que s'entraîner avec Magnus serait si vivifiant. Ils dansaient ensemble. Magnus était bon mais Alec l'était aussi. Magnus ne pouvait pas le toucher non plus. Ils se tournaient autours, tantôt essayant de gagner puis simplement appréciant le moment. 

Après un élégant mouvement, Magnus s'écarta du cercle qu'ils formaient pour se débarrasser de son sweat rapidement et il se replaça comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça aurait pu continuer exactement comme avant s'il portait quelque chose sous ce sweat. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alec failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Ça changeait tout. Ça devenait difficile de se concentrer pour lui. Ses mouvements devenaient incertains. Jamais il n'avait vu Magnus comme ça. Bien sûr, il l'avait vu torse nu un nombre incalculable de fois mais là c'était différent. Jamais il n'avait vu Magnus se battre sans sa magie. Et c'était sexy. Putain que c'était sexy. 

Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, un Magnus souriant sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils. 

-Je suis à peu près sûr que t'as triché. 

-Eh bien, je suis à peu près sûr que tu avais du mal à te concentrer Alexander... Tu as une explication? 

-Bien sûr. 

Il n'expliqua rien du tout puisqu'il attrapa Magnus par la nuque pour l'attirer plus près et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de faire ça, mais maintenant il était bien trop tard pour arrêter. En fait, ne jamais s'arrêter d'embrasser Magnus sonnait plutôt bien. Et il semblait que son petit ami pensant la même chose puisqu'il s'installa plus confortablement sur lui et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement, le faisant gémir. Ses propres mains partirent explorer le torse de Magnus, appréciant la douceur de sa peau caramel. Il pouvait sentir Magnus frissonner. Il frissonna à son tour lorsqu'il senti la langue de Magnus chatouiller ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée qu'il accorda en une seconde. Il voulait plus. Il voulait Magnus plus près. Alors il passa ses mains dans le dos de Magnus et l'attira plus près, peau contre peau. Magnus rua des hanches contre les siennes, les faisant tous les deux gémir. 

Donc aucun des deux n’entendit la porte s'ouvrir. 

-Oh putain!

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Magnus fut le premier à réagir. 

-Je te jure Jace, c'est la dernière fois que tu nous interromps, la prochaine fois je t'envoie au Pôle Nord par un portail et je t'y laisse pour la prochaine décennie.


End file.
